Two Anniversaries
by Metei
Summary: Vinyl and Octavia go and spend their anniversary on a cruise, however on the same ship, their rivals are also on their anniversary. What would happen when these two couples clash? More importantly what would happen to the ship and the ones who are on it?
1. Prolouge

Octavia gazed out towards the sea of ponies waiting eagerly to hear the sounds of her symphonies. Nervousness crept up towards her as the crowd became bigger and more hyped before turning into those of the Canterlot elite. Looking out towards the crowd once more she spotted a sight that was familiar to her. The white coat stuck out from the formal dressed ponies. Vinyl was looking right at her, smiling. That smile took away the nervous feeling and became calmer. She braced herself and stepped on the stage. All idle chatter the ponies made stopped and all eyes were fixated on her. Taking a deep breath, she raised her bow and slid it across the strings on her custom made cello.

The music carried itself throughout the hall, filling it with elegance. The nervousness was completely gone only to be replaced by calmness. This was her field; nothing could take away her concentration on filling the ponies' ears with her symphony. Nothing interrupted her; nothing stopped her from playing, until a large thumping noise made its way into the symphony.

Octavia's eyes shot opened and scanned the room. She was no longer in the hall playing for the Canterlot elite; no she was in her bedroom in her apartment. She sighed as she closed her eyes again, wishing that the dream would come and take her again. It wouldn't as the thumping noise just got louder and faster. Knowing what the noise was, she opened her bedroom door and went straight to the source.

She rounded the corner and opened the door to the music room. There in the back of the room, Vinyl sat, bobbing her head to the beats of her music, flailing her electric blue her around. Vinyl was so immersed in her song that she did not notice Octavia standing right in front of her. Her patience wearing thin, Octavia's head went down and pulled the cord. The song died down instantly, bringing Vinyl's attention to the glaring mare in front of her.

"Hey Octy what's up?" Vinyl's cheerful response slightly angered Octavia a bit more.

"I'll tell you 'what's up' your music was on too loud!" Octavia shouted at Vinyl making the mare sink back a bit.

"Heheh, sorry about that Octy" Vinyl gave Octavia a sheepish smile that made Octavia sigh.

"Honestly Vinyl, we discussed this last time. I need my sleep more than you since I have to practice in the morning. I know about your schedule so don't you dare say that you are more tired than me"

"I know, I know, again Octy sorry" Vinyl grinned hugely at Octavia causing her to sigh even more.

"Why can't I stay made at you?" Octavia made her way towards Vinyl's side and gave her a gentle nuzzle.

"It's because I am so awesome" Octavia gently slapped Vinyl on the shoulder before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Remember what today is Vinyl?" Vinyl pondered a bit, thinking what Octavia meant. Octavia for her part was not going to get angry since Vinyl did this every time Octavia tried to get her to remember something. Vinyl's face lit up, indicating that she got an answer.

"Today is our anniversary isn't?"

"Of course Vinyl, jeez I can't believe you keep forgetting the day we got married" Vinyl chuckled at the statement, knowing that it was more of a playful tease than a hurtful insult.

"Sorry, you know how I'm bad at remembering stuff"

"Yes Vinyl I know" Octavia walked out of their music room to the kitchen.

"What do you want Vinyl?"

Vinyl peered out of the doorway and frowned. Octavia was always the one who made the meals, but today was supposed to be special. Deciding that her wife needed to take a break, she was the one who would make breakfast.

"No need Octy. I'll cook today"

Octavia looked at Vinyl, surprised that she wanted to make breakfast. Meals made by the unicorn were rare but they were fantastic. Every time Vinyl cooked, Octavia always complimented her on her skills on making even the most simplest of dishes taste like they were made by the Princesses personal chef. Of course Octavia was always exaggerating but the food was delicious. The only reason Vinyl didn't cook often was because she was lazy.

"Alright then" After some time preparing the food, Vinyl was done. In her magical grip she held two plates, both had banana French toast and two glasses which held strawberry smoothies.

"Wow Vinyl, this looks really good"

"I think you should have a test taste before saying things like that" Octavia held her fork (how do earth ponies do that?) And stabbed the French toast. Bringing it towards her mouth, she bit down, savoring the taste it bought her.

"Yep it's definite. This is delicious" Vinyl chuckled and wiped her mouth with a tissue, wiping the crumbs off her muzzle. Octavia looked at her as Vinyl had already devoured hers when Octavia only had a bite.

"Wow you really are a fast eater"

"You're only noticing that now?"

"No no, I'm just surprised is all"

After the both of them ate their breakfast while making small talk, Vinyl levitated the dirty dishes and glasses to the sink, leaving them there, not bothered with washing them.

Octavia was sitting on the couch when Vinyl made her way towards her. Once she sat down, Octavia snuggled into Vinyl, holding onto her. Vinyl rested her chin on top of Octavia's head, the latter not minding the feeling.

"So what do we have planned?"

"We?" Octavia asked sarcastically.

"Okay, okay fine. What do you have planned for us?" Octavia's features lit up at the question. She was dying to tell the news to Vinyl about what she had in store.

"Well I have planned for us a weekend getaway for three days!" Vinyl looked at Octavia as if she had stated that she had won the lottery.

"Really? Where are we going?"

"We're going on a cruise" Vinyl squealed. Vinyl always wanted to go on cruises but her parents always forbade her from going on ships.

"How long are we going away for?" Octavia's face fell, giving Vinyl a deadpan look.

"Well how long?" Octavia gave her best 'Are you kidding me?'

Vinyl was used to the looks. Every time Octavia gave her the look, she rewinded her memories backwards as to what she had missed. When she found her mistake she let out a long 'ooohhhhh'

Octavia shook her head at her wife, still not forgiving her about the lack of attention she sometimes gives.

"When do we leave?" Vinyl looked at Octavia, hoping that she did not already say when they were departing. Her hopes were not shattered as Octavia gave her a time.

"We are leaving at ten tonight; so hurry and pack your things"


	2. AN

Okay another AN, jeez so many AN's coming from me; anyway I'm sorry that I haven't been updating the stories in a long time, maybe it's from the lack of motivation or maybe it's because I'm focusing on different stories at the same time. Who knows? Anyway, this AN is to inform you that I am putting up a poll so I can see what story you want the most to be updated. I will focus on that story and that story alone. I will sometimes focus on my other stories, but mostly on the one you guys choose. Okay see you guys next time, bye.


End file.
